No Other You
by macclois
Summary: AU Regency type story (but not a typical one). What if Clark found the One, only to be hoodwinked by something or someone far beyond his imagination?
1. Chapter 1

_Hi guys! I'm back with a new story. A few notes before you start reading:_

_- This is not your typical Regency type story. Like what the genre says, it has a touch of the supernatural. You'll find out soon enough (four chapters deep based on my outline) what I'm talking about. _

_- While this may be a Regency type story, I am sorry to say that I have not done any real research of the era. Therefore, I might make mistakes about the customs and how they dress, etc, so please forgive me for all my mistakes. Let's just say that this story is in a universe (and timeline) of its own._

_- Just want to get this out, Lex and Lana are mere mentions in this story. So, expect a new villain, which I think you'll figure out from the get go._

_- At this point, I have rated this T, but it may be changed to M in the future chapters._

_So, here it is. The first chapter. Hope you give this a chance and you all enjoy this one. :)_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

This was taking forever.

Clark looked at the mirror, trying valiantly to tie his cravat the proper way. Having not done this for almost half a year, he was failing magnificently.

Already frustrated, Clark threw down the offending garment and decided that he could do without it. Besides, he was not one to comply with the norms of society. He has always considered himself an outsider, even if his presence at parties and soirees are a guarantee that it would be a success.

And why wouldn't it, when he was a close confidant and a good friend of the monarchs. Whenever the King and Queen decided to grace a party with their presence, they would always ask if the Duke of Metropolis would be of attendance. And so, Clark's reputation as a favorite of the King and Queen's spread throughout the kingdom.

It was all to Clark's chagrin, however, because he never wanted to be in the spotlight. That was why whenever someone asked him how he became close with the royal couple, he would always steer the conversation towards another topic. Only a few knew the real reason: that he once saved the King's life, and that he was a spy for the kingdom.

As he left his townhouse and climbed on the carriage waiting for him, Clark remembered his meeting with the King last night when he returned from his mission. The King was astounded at Clark's report. Clark knew that if the words came out from a mouth other than his, the King would not believe the story.

Supernatural. It was the only word Clark can think of to describe his assignment. He only read of those in books when he was a child, studying anything and everything. He was not a believer until he saw it with his own eyes.

But it was all water under the bridge. Clark had helped in banishing the foul being that has taken over the King of Kandor. Over and done with. He would not encounter anything of that type of being again.

Reaching his destination, Clark alighted from the carriage and went inside the large house, already dreading the attention he would receive once the butler announced his presence.

And he was right. Once his name travelled around the ballroom, the young, single ladies and their doting mothers flocked around him, wanting an introduction to one of the most eligible bachelors in town. He had his fair share of men wanting his attention too, and he was stopped more than he could count, the lords wanting to discuss business with him, with some even asking him to put in a good word with the King.

Clark never uttered more than three words to each of his acquaintances. Finally reaching the pool room, he opened the door and a ball flew in his direction, ducking just in time so that it would not hit his face. Turning around, a few feet behind him was a white cue ball. He picked it up and raised one eyebrow as he entered the room. "Don't tell me you still have a beef with me because your wife lost that our bet?"

Oliver scoffed as he took the cue ball from Clark's hand. "Please, that was ages ago."

"It was your poor skills then." Clark joked, smiling as he tapped Oliver's shoulder, nodding at everyone in the room.

Oliver had the audacity to smile. "No, I was really aiming at you."

Clark laughed out loud. "Is fortune telling a power of yours I do not have knowledge of? Knowing it was me who was coming?"

"Yes." Oliver replied, grabbing the triangle and setting the balls again for another game.

"That's an invitation I can't refuse." Clark grabbed two cue sticks from the wall, handing one to the Duke of Gotham, Bruce Wayne. "Think we can beat these married boys?"

Bruce's smile taunted. "Don't I know it. They are such pushovers with their wives that they've become weak."

"Ha." AC said. "You are just jealous that we have found the love of our lives and you are just swapping lady friends between yourselves."

"Please." Clark broke the game, with two balls already finding pockets. "I have been celibate for the past six months."

"Only because you were on a mission." Oliver replied.

"I never shared a bed with Lady Lana." Bruce interjected.

"Where is she by the way? I haven't seen her in a while. Already grew tired of you?" Oliver kidded as he took a shot.

Clark smiled. He was fond of Lana. He had truly enjoyed her company. She had been distraught when Lord Lex Luthor of Smallville died, and she sought comfort in his arms, having been friends with him since time immemorial together with Oliver's wife, Chloe. She was a good mistress, but also a greater friend. And while Bruce and the rest of them have already voiced out their opinions that Lana was perfect for him, both he and Lana knew that what they have was just a fleeting companionship, and they were proven right.

"Before I left for my mission Lana said goodbye. She had met a man from the colonies and that she intends to travel there to be with him." Clark said.

"Good God, man, and you let her go?" Bruce asked, astounded by Clark's non-committal behavior.

"When have I ever showed, or even hinted, that I was in love with her?"

Silence engulfed the room, the other occupants thinking hard. Oliver immediately gave up. "How would we know? We've never seen you in love."

Clark laughed. "Do not fret, you will be the first to know if I fall in love."

"It sounds as if you don't have plans." AC commented.

Clark leaned against the corner pocket AC was aiming for. "If it is meant to be, it is meant to be. Besides, I fear I am destined to live my life alone."

Oliver's eyebrows knitted together. "That was one of the worst things I have heard in my life. You could have married Lana if you were so afraid of growing old by yourself."

"And have her live miserably for the rest of her life? I would not be able to give what Lex willingly gave her, and I could see in Lana's eyes that the man she is now married to, by the way, is capable of truly making her happy. She already experienced true love. Being with me would be a huge step backward for her."

"Well, it seems you never really loved her if you so cheerfully let her go." Oliver said. "So she's already married?"

"Yes, to a Mr. Pete Ross." Clark answered. "I am quite surprised Chloe did not tell you this."

"I did tell him." Chloe answered, all of them surprised that she was already in the room together with AC's wife Mera. Chloe went over to Clark and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "While he was practicing archery."

Oliver looked sheepish, and Clark came to his defense. "Chloe, you know that when Oliver is with his precious bow, he is in his own world."

Chloe gave Oliver a look that could make grown men hide. "His wife should be his own world."

Clark laughed out loud. "And you wonder why I stay unattached?" He yelped comically when Chloe pinched him in the arm.

The pool game now forgotten, they transferred to another room, sitting on opposite sofas facing each other, chatting with no care in the world. Unfortunately, the change of setting did not mean a change of the direction of conversation.

"You could have any woman in that ballroom, Clark." Chloe commented, her back on her husband rather than the couch. "I even heard Lady Maxima loudly ordering her chaperone to make their way to you."

Clark groaned. Maxima. That girl could not take a hint. It seemed that there were no changes even after all this time that he was away. He was honestly hoping that she had already found a husband so that she would stop pestering him.

He welcomed the attention at first. Maxima indeed, was a beautiful girl. But she has become a nuisance of late. A fiery girl with fiery red hair, she would not take no for an answer. Before his latest assignment, every party he went to, he found out that Maxima had weaseled an invitation. His morning ride was always interrupted. He even changed routes one time, but even then Maxima found him. He did not know how Maxima did it, but every social gathering that Clark was present at, Maxima was also there.

"You know I do not bed virgins." Clark answered, which was only the truth.

"True." AC agreed. "It would have made the rounds of gossip if she is not one."

Oliver then turned to Chloe, as if suddenly remembered something. "Have you invited her?"

Clark looked at the couple, from one to another. "Invited her where?"

Chloe turned to group and smiled that special smile of hers. Clark groaned inwardly. He knew what was coming. He totally forgot that this was the time of the year. "Please don't tell me you still hold that masquerade ball of yours."

"It has been a tradition of Oliver's family. Everyone is invited. And you all must go." Chloe announced, and then turned to look at Clark. "Want to up the ante?"

Clark smiled. The bet. Chloe had this asinine idea that Clark would meet the love of his life in one of the parties she hosted. Chloe has good intentions, but Clark was not interested, probably ever. He only took on the bet at Oliver's prodding, all to make his wife happy. "Gladly."

Chloe's eyes glinted. "If you win, I would gladly buy you a horse of your choice."

AC laughed. Mera shook her head. Bruce whistled. Oliver choked. "Love, do you realize how much his horses cost? And wouldn't that only be futile? Of course he would not do anything."

Chloe completely ignored her husband. "If I win, you will give me one of your prized horses."

Clark clapped his once hands once and rubbed them together. "Still the easiest bet I will win." He extended his hand for a handshake, which Chloe gladly took. Oliver rolled his eyes upward, which was caught by Chloe, and he received an elbow to his ribs because of the gesture.

At this moment Clark stood up and made a grand bow. "My esteemed friends, I bid thee farewell. I believe I have meeting with my horse breeder so he can search for the best and most majestic horse in the kingdom and beyond."

Clark left the party, expertly dodging clawing ladies and persuasive lords, already looking forward to the meeting with his horse breeder, confident at the knowledge that he will again win the bet.

Oliver, however, was the opposite. He tugged Chloe close to him and whispered in her ear. "Clark need only to stay in one corner and still win the bet. He will not make an effort finding the one."

Chloe gave Oliver a lingering kiss on the cheek. "Sweetheart, you underestimate the power of love."

With a knowing smile gracing Chloe's face, Oliver knew that she has something up her sleeve.

"Have some faith." She said.

Oliver looked at his overly optimistic wife, and cannot help but feel optimistic on his own. But then he realized that it was Clark they were talking about, and all optimism flew out the window. He better get ready pulling the funds in for that damn horse.

* * *

_So... hope you tell me what you think. Comments and reviews are most welcome, so I can make the story better. love you lots! :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hotchocolate329: Thank you! I'm happy you loved the first chapter :)_

_gathers-no-moss: Thanks :) Hope I can still keep you glued in!_

_LoisNClark4Ever: Thank you! I love cocky Clark as well. I think I will have fun writing him. Hoping you find reading about him fun too lol_

_Eleid: Thank you for the interest! Hope you like this new chapter as well :)_

_4evrclois: Aww.. thank you :) 19 chapters in the layout.. still a long way to go :O_

_alexindigo: Thanks! Bruce is a more prominent part of the story than the others, and he shows interest in Lois, just not in *that* way :) Nevertheless, it will still incite Clark's jealous juices *tee hee*_

_razorstar90: I'm glad I got you! Thank you my friend! :)_

_Big hugs to you all! Thank you thank you thank you! Again, I ask for forgiveness for the mistakes I made (both grammatical and historical)._

_No more waiting, I give you, the next chapter :)_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

It was for love of family that Lois was going on a trip riding inside a carriage and not atop a horse.

Lois has been sitting inside the carriage for the past three hours, her legs screaming to be stretched. Her father had ordered her to leave Fort Ryan immediately and travel to Metropolis, where she can start her search for her missing sister Lucy.

Lucy: the more beautiful, the more elegant, the more intelligent sister. In other words, the better daughter of General Sam Lane. She honestly loved Lucy, but the people around her made her feel as if she was just a speck compared to the younger Lane. She could still remember the looks of their family's friends and acquaintances when both daughters were introduced, confusion abound as to what had happened with the elder Lane, that there must be something 'wrong' with her for her to still be unmarried at her age. It took every will in her, and of course some sores on her tongue for biting it down, not to answer back and give them a piece of said acerbic tongue.

In all fairness to Lucy, she never rubbed it in that she was 'better'. In fact, when they were alone, Lucy would always tell Lois that she envied her talents and her skills.

Lucy excelled in what society might deem important for a woman of her stature. Lois excelled in what society might deem _inappropriate_ for a woman of her stature.

Lucy was gifted in needlework. Lois' 'needle' was a fencing sword.

Lucy's hand creates beautiful oil on canvass that even the King's eye caught one of her paintings. Lois on the other hand, wrote commentary pieces about the society as a whole, but only read by the eyes of her approving tutor, Mr. Perry White.

Lucy has mastered the piano. Lois has mastered riding horses.

Lucy was fluent in three languages. One word to describe the language Lois knew was colorful.

Lois sighed. The list of their differences could go on and on, but the one thing that they probably shared, of which she knew of late, was the daring streak running in their veins. Who knew that meek, shy, and timid Lucy craved excitement and adventure?

She did not know how Lucy pulled it off, but she had escaped from their father's tight custody and went off to parts unknown. Lois should have seen it coming: Lucy has begun to read books about the travels and voyages of early explorers, the same books that Lois herself has read some years back. Lois even asked permission from her father to travel, only to be turned down vehemently, telling Lois she was needed in their home more so after her mother had died.

And maybe that was the reason Lucy decided to escape: she knew that their father would forbid her to go.

Lois did not know where to start, but as her father was needed in Fort Ryan, he had told Lois to immediately pay visit to her cousin Lady Chloe Queen in Metropolis, for her husband might be of help in searching for her sister. Lois did not know how long she would search for Lucy, but Lois had hoped that it would not take much time. She would miss Fort Ryan, and her activities, too much.

In Fort Ryan, Lois would be able to do everything she wanted. She could ride astride her horse Blaze for all she wanted. She could practice her fencing with her trainer for hours on end. She could spend time learning anything and everything from Mr. White.

Unfortunately, everything she did in Fort Ryan was not the norm in Metropolis. The only thing she was looking forward to was seeing Chloe again.

Three more hours. Lois leaned her head back, hoping to get much needed sleep and to forget her current predicament. She loved adventure, but not this type.

* * *

"My lady, we have arrived at our destination."

Lois slowly opened her eyes and pulled back the curtains, saw the large townhouse that was supposed to be Chloe's home, and alighted from the carriage.

Straightening her old traveling dress, she waited as the driver, one of her father's former soldiers, gathered her bags and after receiving a nod from him, walked towards the front door.

A few moments after knocking, the butler answered the door. Lois turned to the driver and bid him a good journey back, and also to tell her father that she would not fail. Welcoming her in, she was told to wait in the drawing room. In no time, Chloe came bounding inside and enveloped Lois in a big hug.

"Cousin!" Chloe exclaimed.

"Cousin!" Lois cried back.

They pulled apart, both sporting huge grins. "I have missed you!"

"As have I." Lois replied. "But it is unfortunate that this is not a social call."

Chloe's face immediately changed to worry. "I know."

Lois nodded. "I see that you have already received the letter."

"Two days back." Chloe answered. "How did you know she went on her own accord?"

"She left a note. I know her handwriting. It was not forged. I guess my longing for adventure finally rubbed off on her." Lois said with a wry smile.

"And why has the General waited in sending you? It has been a week."

Lois only gave her cousin a shrug. "I do not know. Maybe he was still hoping that Lucy will be returning soon. Has your husband acted on it then?"

"Yes he has." Oliver answered, joining them in the drawing room, immediately standing beside Chloe. "I have already put my best men on it. I am to receive reports a couple of days from now."

Lois smiled and gave him a kiss of greeting. "I am forever grateful."

"I would have expected it of you, but was surprised to learn that it was Lucy." Oliver said.

"I was a fool in asking permission from my father. My sister learned from my mistake." Lois said, resignation evident in her voice.

Oliver laughed, and Chloe had to nudge him in the ribs. He looked down at his wife lovingly, a smile still playing on his lips. "It is true. Who would have known Lois would be asking permission from the General? Admit it Chloe, she is not one to conform to the rules." Oliver looked at Lois. "I believe Lois came here unchaperoned?"

Chloe glared at Oliver's correct deduction, "My uncle trusts his men implicitly. Lois would not need a chaperone on the way here." At Chloe's pout, Oliver leaned down and gave his wife a brief kiss.

Lois could not help but be happy at the couple's display of affection. "I see you have been taking care of my cousin."

Chloe beamed as she wrapped her arms around Oliver's waist. Oliver mirrored his wife's actions. "And feel the wrath of one Lois Lane? Who could forget your threat of tearing me limb by limb if I ever hurt your little cousin?"

Lois smiled, thankful that Chloe finally found the one for her, after her first husband James died of disease shortly after they were married. That Oliver did not mind her cousin's history earned him a seal of approval, at least from her. "It is well and good that you took note of my threat."

"Would not dream of otherwise." Oliver then called the housekeeper, asking her to bring Lois' bags to the guest room. "It has been a long journey, I am certain you need rest."

"Thank you." Turning to Chloe, she gave her cousin another hug. "We will talk later after I rest. You will have to leave your dear husband for a while."

"I will miss the time you spend away from me, my love." Oliver said ridiculously.

Chloe rolled her eyes at Oliver and grabbed Lois' hand, dragging her towards the guest room. She then turned and told Oliver, "I still need to talk to you. About the bet." Not waiting for Oliver's reply, she resumed dragging Lois.

Lois waited until they were inside the room that she asked. "You bet with your husband?"

"Well, not this time." Chloe answered mysteriously.

Lois would have probed further if not for the weariness and fatigue she was experiencing. Chloe sensed it as well.

"Take your rest cousin. In a couple of hours I will bring us tea and cookies and we can talk to our hearts' content." Giving her a kiss goodbye on the cheek, Chloe left the room, a definite spring in her step.

Lois just chalked it up to Chloe's joy of seeing her again, as exhaustion finally overtook and she was soon soundly asleep.

* * *

Oliver was already in the hallway of the second floor near the staircase, waiting for Chloe.

"I knew you were thinking of something."

Chloe feigned ignorance. "I am thinking about a lot of things. Which one would it be?"

"The bet."

"Ah, the bet." She smiled conspiratorially.

"Clark would never fall for Lois. You heard it himself, he never beds virgins."

"But he will fall in love with one. And Lois is his perfect fit. After receiving that letter from the General I knew that she is the right one for him."

"Are you forgetting the fact that Lois is here to search for her sister?"

Chloe lost the smile on her face. "I have not. But I know Lucy, she is not in any danger of any form. She is an intelligent woman, she knows how to fend for herself." Chloe added, pride in her voice. "Besides, the General need not send Lois in search of Lucy. The task can easily be conveyed to you and the others, hence the letter. Why would he need Lois to be physically here? In Metropolis? I think he has an ulterior motive."

Realization dawned on Oliver. "The marriage mart. But Lois is already past marriageable age, and it is because of lack of trying on Lois' part. It is her choice to stay unmarried."

"You still underestimate the power of love." Chloe said. "Everything is aligning perfectly. Trust me on this, my dear husband. They are perfect for each other."

Oliver just looked at Chloe and sighed. "As you say, my dear wife." He had to acquiesce sooner or later, but he had to admit: if Chloe's plans come to fruition, it would be one entertaining spectacle.

* * *

_Again, your comments and reviews (negative and positive) are most welcome. Love you lots!_


	3. Chapter 3

_LoisNClark4Ever: Aww.. thanks! It's funny how you put the word 'games' in your comment, and after you read this chapter you'll realize what I mean :) And yes, it might not be stated outright in the story but only hinted at, but the General really did send Lois to Metropolis to find a husband. Like what Chloe said in the last chapter, the General can definitely ask others with better means to search for Lucy. The General is sneaky :)_

_Eleid: Thank you! And I'm sorry you feel that way about Clark, but while it was implied that he was sleeping around, in this story (and in my mind), when Lana was his mistress, he was 'faithful' to her so to speak. And that comment about 'swapping lady friends with Bruce', it was more of a jab from AC because Bruce teased the married guys. But really, thank you for letting me know how you feel :) hope you still like the story :)_

_4evrclois: Thank you for leaving a comment! And let's see where my fingers take me, with regards to the Clark-Lois-Bruce triangle ;)_

_clarkfan325: Thank you! And you don't have to wait too long for the Clois meet! :)_

_Hotchocolate329: Thanks for leaving a comment! Hope you like the next chapter :)_

_Justclois: Thank you :) The next chapter is here and I hope you like it!_

_razorstar90: Thank you! I hope now is soon enough! Lol_

_Without further ado, here is the next chapter of No Other You :)_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Lois sat still, her assigned maid arranging her hair. She might kill Chloe for persuading, no, threatening her, to attend the masquerade ball she and her husband were hosting tonight. She reasoned that she still has to search for Lucy, but Chloe pointed out that searching at this particular time was not a job for a lady, and that one night of merriment would not hurt their chances of finding Lucy, as Oliver already had men up and about.

As her maid pulled and twisted her hair in what impossible position it has to stay put in, Lois remembered the disastrous seasons she has had.

She never was interested in going to Metropolis for the season. What she was interested in was exploring the world outside Fort Ryan, and while Metropolis was one of those places, the reason she wanted to visit was not because of husband hunting.

The first time she was sent over to Metropolis, she thought that her father finally gave her permission she so wanted most of her life, but it turned out to be the opposite. Strong personalities clashed, but in the end, love and respect for her father won out. Grudgingly, she packed her bags and headed to Metropolis, but it was the only thing she would do willingly.

After her first social gathering two men called on her, and incidentally, one of them was Oliver. Neither interested her, and she was ecstatic to find out that Oliver only called on her because he wanted to meet Chloe.

Chloe never had a season, having been in an arranged marriage with the heir of the Olsen fortune. Married at a young age, Lois was witness to how the two fell in love at first sight, and she was also witness to the heartbreak her cousin experienced at losing her husband at an early stage of their marriage, succumbing to a strange malady that no doctor could identify.

Lois and Oliver shared the same interests, and they have become instant friends. And seeing Oliver's intense interest in Chloe, Lois knew that he was the cure for her misfortune. Every one who was probably interested in Lois backed off, misinterpreting their rides in the park and him calling on her everyday, not knowing Oliver was already in love with her cousin.

So, the season passed, and she returned to Fort Ryan still single.

The second season, some were still interested, but after a story went around at how one of her suitors ended up tied to a tree for almost half a day, the interested were suddenly uninterested.

The third season, she did not even try. No one approached her. The lack of callers was most welcome for Lois. It was then that her father gave up on sending her to every season from then on.

Everything went in a blur. The maid, seemingly satisfied with her creation, had told her that it was time to dress. She hated this, all those layers, when in Fort Ryan she can go about her day clothed in a man's shirt and breeches, and nobody would ever call her upon it. Probably except her father's high society friends.

Upon finishing her attire, Chloe came inside, looking magnificent in her pale green gown. She gasped when she saw Lois. "Oh my, you look splendid!" She then turned to the maid. "You did a great job, Marie."

The maid seemed to bask in her mistress' compliment. Handing the domino to Lois, she nodded once and after asking permission, left the room, leaving Chloe circling Lois, inspecting her from head to toe.

"Marie is fantastic. You look astounding." Chloe gushed again.

Lois just rolled her eyes. "If not for your arm twisting, I would be in your library scouring your books." She let out an exaggerated sigh. "The marvelous time I would have had in that paradise."

Chloe clucked her tongue and grabbed Lois' arm, leading her outside going towards the ballroom. "I could not wait to introduce you to everybody. They will all love you."

Lois noticed the stress Chloe put on the word 'love', but she let it go. "You seem to forget that I have a reputation among the men."

"Pssh." Chloe waved her hand, as if that 'reputation' can be warded off. "That was ages ago. I am certain that everything was forgotten already."

"I sincerely doubt that." Lois said. "I do not think Lord Sacks forgave me after the, what did he call it, the humiliation he suffered in my hands." And without remorse Lois gave out a laugh, and Chloe could not help but join her.

"Well, I do believe Lord Sacks deserved it. Especially after you told me what he tried to do."

"All in the past." Lois then stopped, not really wanting to enter the ballroom. "You think I can stay in your library? They would not want me in there, believe me."

Chloe just smiled. "Alright, but promise me that you will let me introduce you to everyone I know inside."

Lois jaw dropped. "But that would take forever!"

"Exactly."

* * *

"Love, where is Lois?"

Chloe gave out a sigh. Her cousin managed to get away from her clutches. Dinner has just finished, and everyone was in the ballroom, dancing and mingling. "She is probably in the library."

Oliver gave her a quizzical look. "I do not think so. That was where I just came from and unless Lois can turn invisible, I did not leave anyone inside."

"I just checked her room, and she was not there. I wonder where she'd gone."

Oliver smiled. "Still hoping you will win that horse from Clark?"

"I honestly do not care about the horse," she said initially, but then admitted, "But it is a welcome factor in our bet." Craning her neck, Chloe glanced about, scanning the crowd.

Chloe did not need the unmasking to know some of the faces under the dominos and the masks. On one corner was Lord Allen, who was busy wooing the daughter of Lord West. She also recognized Lord Sacks, sharing whispers with Lady Buxton, her husband already passed out in the hallway. And who could mistake that fiery red hair, Lady Maxima of Almerac, who was trying valiantly to catch the Clark's attention, who was seemingly indifferent to her advances.

Chloe watched intently as Clark tried to detach himself from her, and he finally succeeded when one young Lord asked Lady Maxima for a dance. Etiquette forbade her to turn down the invitation and she resentfully took the Lord's hand as he led her to the dance floor.

It was not long after that Clark has spotted them and made a beeline towards them. Chloe smiled. Clark looked completely bored. If only she knew where Lois was.

"Great party, as usual." Clark greeted.

"And I can very much see that you are enjoying it." Chloe answered.

Clark gave his most charming smile, and lied through his teeth. "I am."

Oliver laughed, knowing his wife was losing yet another bet. "Well, feel free to roam around."

"You can find me in the game room. Maybe there I can stumble on some entertainment."

Chloe and Oliver watched Clark leave towards the game room, and then he looked at her knowingly. "The horse would cost a fortune."

Chloe sighed. "True." But something inside her was still adamant that the bet was already won by Clark. "But I still have faith." She said resolutely. If only she felt as confident as she sounded.

* * *

Clark was surprised when he opened the door to the game room. He knew that Oliver sets up at least four card tables, but at present three of them are empty. Apparently, only one table has everyone's attention.

His curiosity piqued, Clark leaned against the corner nearest the said table, and observed the thick crowd surrounding it. Cheers and jeers were mightily evident, and from what he was hearing, they were all rooting for one player.

One man sliced his way through the throng of men away from the table, and from the looks of him, he was a player and had lost quite a sum. Clark straightened up, wanting to take a crack at who seemed to be a card master, when he was intrigued by the mumbling he heard from the defeated lord.

"Damned girl. Should be at home knitting and sewing."

Clark's eyebrows shot up to his forehead, and he was now more steadfast in joining the game. Carefully parting the crowd, he reached the table and found out that nobody replaced the grumbling lord. He was shocked however, when opposite the empty chair was a lady, dressed in a deep blue gown with matching domino, her winnings evident that she was the cause of consternation of the players.

Feeling the last ebb of boredom leave him, he sat down, ready at the amusement this card game might bring him. "Clark Kent, Duke of Metropolis." He announced, throwing away the rules of Oliver and Chloe's masquerade. "The game is?"

A raised eyebrow from the lady in front of him met his declaration. "Poker."

Clark nodded. An unusual choice, but he knew the game and its rules, having played it almost everyday during one of his missions for the King.

The lady passed the deck of cards to him, and Clark expertly shuffled and dealt them. He was confident, he was good at this, but he still needed to assess his opponents' strengths and weaknesses.

It was apparent that the lady was a threat to his pockets, and he could not help but be astonished at the skill she was displaying. Clark was just playing the field at first so to speak, losing straight games purposely, and she was thoroughly enjoying adding to her winnings. Her strategy at playing the game illustrated a brilliant mind, and he vowed to himself to learn more about the lady.

The first time he won, a scowl marred her mouth, which inexplicably made him stare at it. He shook his head, surprise at the stirrings of attraction he was feeling, and from a scowl at that.

After a few more games, and almost half of her earlier prize transferred to his side of the table, her whole face, or at least the parts not hidden by the domino, showed complete determination and resolve. But he found out one quirk of her: ever since he started winning and she would get a good hand, she would bite the corner of her lip. He pushed back the thought that he wanted to bite it for her.

And the wins were now split between the two of them. The other two players already left the table, but no one took their spots. It was between the lady and the duke, but Clark still has not heard a word from her. Clark decided it was time.

"I definitely have to know the name of my esteemed opponent." Clark said, asking for two cards.

"You wish."

Clark raised an eyebrow. "The lady does not wish to talk."

His opponent pursed her lips. "What I wish is to play. I'd rather my hand," she tilted her cards towards him slightly. "Do the talking."

A full blown smile graced his lips. "As you can see on my side here, I would say that your hand is now pretty quiet."

Her jaw dropped, and those hazel eyes narrowed at him. "Was that a taunt to my style of play?"

"Most definitely not." He put ten more chips in the middle, and she did the same. "In all honesty, count me as one of your admirers. You have great skill."

"Great skill for a woman?"

"Great skill period." Clark could see that his comment greatly pleased her. "It would not matter if you are man or woman. Your greatest merit is your brain, and I for one acknowledge it regardless of your gender."

Clark heard murmurings from their audience, as if disagreeing with him, but one look from her effectively silenced the room. If it was possible, his smile grew more.

"Poker is hardly a measure of intelligence." She finished, laying down her cards.

Clark laid down his cards down as well. She won this game. "True, but with you, I think we are just scratching the surface."

The woman in front of him eyed him quizzically. "Are you reeling me in with these compliments so you can trounce me soundly?"

Clark gave out a laugh and leaned forward. "Would that be so bad?"

"Yes." She said heatedly. "I do not like losing."

"Let us raise the stakes, then. Beating me would be a nice feather in your cap, you reckon?"

She tilted her head, again biting the corner of her lip. "All in?"

"And more."

The hums and mumbles of the crowd grew louder, but she was unperturbed.

"If I win, you have to spend the rest of this ball with me," Some men smirked, which made Clark add. "With a chaperone of course."

She just nodded. "And if I win, I would get to visit that renowned stable of yours, which I believe only gets to be visited by a small number of people."

The lady drove a hard bargain. It was true, only his closest friends ever get to visit it. He never really considered his stable 'renowned' or 'legendary' as some even put it, but when even the King himself mentioned that the Duke's horses were better than his, the reputation grew. That it was not open to the upper crust further fueled the tale. He just enjoyed his privacy, especially when it involved something he truly loved, like horses and riding.

Clark eyed her carefully. All in. And more. "Deal." He extended out a hand, and she met him halfway. A tingling sensation went through his entire body, and it reinforced his earlier decision to bait her into this last game of all or nothing. This is a must win.

* * *

Lois lifted the edge of the two cards dealt to her. She mentally punched the air above her head. A straight flush. She became excited at the thought of visiting that heavenly stable.

She really did not understand why she agreed to the raised stakes. It was inexplicable, even to her, the magnetic pull the duke has on her. It was potent. The moment he sat down, he exuded confidence that it was impossible not to be drawn in. And she admitted to herself, his lack of prejudice was a breath of fresh air.

Sensing he was ready, Lois gave a nod and both of them turned their cards over. But what she thought was a sure triumph vanished when she saw what the duke's hand was.

"Royal Flush." He said with a smile, as the crowd around them erupted.

It was as if Lois was doused with cold water. She did not know which annoyed her more: that she lost or that all the men inside the room were happy that she lost.

A low curse escaped her lips, and it did not escape the duke's notice, as she heard him chuckle. "My lady, we have a ball to attend to." He stood up and extended his hand.

A deal was a deal. The money was no issue, she only lost a pittance. But she was disappointed because she definitely wanted to see his magnificent horses. But maybe, just maybe, she can convince him to let her visit his stable.

And she had to admit to herself: the notion of being by the duke's side for the rest of the masquerade sent a shot of thrill through her. It was going to be a long and probably an eventful night.

* * *

_And there you go! I did some research and it was a stretch putting poker in this timeline, but I liked how Smallville made Lois a good poker player, so I also put it here :) again, sorry for the mistakes._

_Your comments and reviews are most welcome. love you lots! :)_


End file.
